


Pandora's Heart

by Aurora_Dawn



Series: Pandora's paradox [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Injury, Body Dysphoria, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Gladiators, Kidnapping, Magic, Mid-modernity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Dawn/pseuds/Aurora_Dawn
Summary: Venus is a simple woman, dating a man who seems to lose interest in her over time. On one of her dates, they head to the Colosseum and she sees a woman who is the embodiment of beauty and strength. When Venus finds her lover cheating on her, she turns to Pandora and finds the woman is harder to reach than she thought.
Relationships: Pandora/Venus, Venus/Logan
Series: Pandora's paradox [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190696





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first legitimate Original Work that wasn't built off of another person's ideas and I'm so excited! This was partially inspired by the Dressrosa Arc in One Piece, so that's why I tagged mid-modernity. RR please, I'm desperate for comments.

The loud roaring cheers reach her ears within the cell. A screen showing off the round sits in front of her, eyes burning with hatred. " _And there they go! FLYING into the water a loud splash!_ " The announcer calls, her ears pushing out the sounds of screams and catcalls. She leans against the metal bars, a shard of ice dancing around her finger as she taps her foot impatiently. The leather straps of the once makeshift skirt swing against her hips, a dull ache in her head. When was the last time she ate? Yesterday? She couldn't remember since being locked up, only being let out for rounds that feature her.

The shard dissipates into cold mist and glimmers, the room that was chilly now warm. Memories of old times swirl in her head, alone in the empty room. 

_"Well, aren't you turning out to look like both ya ma and pa!" A jubilant voice chirps, strong hands lifting her off the ground. "Pandora! How does your face feel?" Her hands reach up to touch the white marks on her face, the tattoos sore. "They're fine grandpa, just sore," Pandora answers, looking up at the man with the same marks on her face. "A strong little girl huh! How old are you, six?" "I'm five!" Pandora huffs, smacking her grandfather. The man laughs as she was swung up and down, a sweet wind blowing._

Pandora sighs at the memory, rubbing her face. Her fingers trace the white marks on her face. A mark of her tribe, the mark of the Warrior. She could barely remember her mom's voice, even the way she looks. It was a pain that stabbed her in the heart, it made her eyes sting and water. She remembers the howling laughter of the people that took her, the rope burns...

_"HAHAHA! Look at this find!" Pandora winced at the laugh, tears in her eyes. Her arm might be dislocated. A greasy-looking man with a sword approaches her, two more men behind him. The grass is hard and prickly underneath her as she barely avoids the sword that slashed into the ground. A pair of hands grab her arm and she screams out in pain, nerves alight with fire. She was pulled back, the men laughing down at her child body that had yet to develop. "Damn, she's exotic lookin' too! She'd fetch a good price!" One whistles, pushing her arm back into place with a sickening crack._

_Pandora bites the inside of her cheek at the pain, refusing to scream any more than she already has. "Sweet! How much do you think the Colosseum would take her for?" "At least 30,000 grand!" Another whistle before she was pulled to her feet. A gun was pointed at her head, a gross smirk on the man's lips. "Now, we don't want to hurt you any more than we a'ready ha'e, so don' both'r puttin up a figh'." He slurs as the barrel kisses her temple. Pandora glares at them, eyes squinted from being disoriented. "Damned foreigner!" She spits, lunging forward only to be pulled back. "Take 'er to the ship." Was the last thing she heard before her sight went black._

The memory haunts her. Though it was only 15 years ago, it's still fresh in her mind. The song of the gong pulls her from her thoughts, eyes flitting to the tv. A man drenched in blood stands in the ring with a triumphant grin, the commentator singing praises as the match came to an end. The lights overhead flicker on, the grey light filtering into the room from the outside turning a dull yellow. Her eyes turn to the door and a man littered with scars glare at her. She sighs and rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, don't get yer damned panties inna twist." Pandora pushed herself from where she was leaning.

The cell door swung open with a loud clang and she exits. "Hurry up, the next match is about to start." Pandora spits at him as she walks through the doorway, a cocky smirk on her lips. The man tries to swipe at her but she's quicker, swiping at his ankles. He sprawls onto the ground as she cackles, the halter-top doing nothing to hide the guttural laugh that rumbled deep in her chest. The dank hallway smelled like sweat and blood, benches with people laying on them on each side of her. Eyes watch her every movement, a few catcalls watered down with blood flying around. She adjusts the thick and folded white collar of silk, sighing.

The sunlight is nice on Pandora's skin, people rambunctious in the crowd as more fighters filled into the ring. The water is festering with man-eating fish, blood splattered over the ground. Her boots creak as she readies herself, bouncing from one foot to the other. "Look at her! A lady?!" One contestant laughs, everyone in the Colosseum roaring with laughter. Pandora shrugs off the laughter, the commentator rambling. She blows hair out of her face and smirks. "Oh look!" She coos, grasping her face with both her finger-less gloved hands. "It's a big scary fat man! Oh no, what're gonna do?! Sit on me?!" Pandora doubles over with laughter as people begin laughing at the man.

His face is red with anger, bristling at the seams. The gong rings and she moves quickly. Her shin smacks against a blade, the man shouting obscenities at her. Pandora plants one of her hands onto the ground and pushes against the blade, the man stumbling back as she pushes herself into the air. Pandora takes her out-kicked leg and slams her heel into his head, a loud crunch ringing in her ears. Fire dances in her palms as she grabs a man and tosses them into another. Just because she's a woman doesn't mean she'll go down without a fight. 

Her fist connects with another, metal knuckles hitting against her unprotected ones hard. Shit. Pandora winces but bites back the pain. She slides forward, breasts tucked against a sweaty torso as she snaps their arm over her shoulder. The sickening snap was pleasing on her ears as she plants a foot into their stomach. The body barrels down others, flying into the water. _"And Pandora is still at it! Look at those fiery punches and the icy kicks! Wouldn't want to cross her anytime soon!_ " The crowd explodes with cheers as she punches a man's nose in. Blood cakes her fingers and splatters on her chest, rolling down the mounds in fat drops.

A hand grabs her hips and her instincts kick in. Bad. Pandora's elbow slammed into the skull near her, ice coating her hand as she grabs the exposed throat. Ice climbs up the person's neck, a hand clawing at her own with a choked noise. She tosses them into the air and kicks them into the stands, chest heaving with anxiety. People scream and then dissolve into cheers, people jumping into the air and swinging their hands around. Pandora cracks her knuckles, the last person standing in the ring. Or so she thought. Pandora spins on her feet to see a man charging at her with a spear. 

She balances on one foot, kicking up her other to chuck the spear into the air. Fire licks at her fingertips as she steps onto her other foot as punches, the skin singed black as it eats away at his clothing. Pandora felt a gust of confidence override her as she jumps, kicking the man in the side of the head and watching him go flying into the water. The gong rings and she stands straight. Her face, which is on the giant screen for people higher up in the stands, focuses on the tattoos which bring back faded memories. She rolls her shoulder and begins walking back to where they're probably going to throw her back into. 

_The floor beneath her rocks violently, crates and barrels scraping against the floor for purchase as they narrowly avoid hitting her. Her bones ache and her muscles scream with protest as she stands up on her shaky legs. Her hair is a tangled mess and her clothing war practically in shreds, barely covering her._

On the way back, she snatches a few pieces of food from a vendor and eats them quickly, licking the crumbs off her thumb. Once in the cell, it slams closed and the lights turn off. Once more, she is left to her thoughts. Her eyes dull into the darkness of the room, phantom pains of her muscles tearing eating away at her. Her hand flexes as fire crackles and pops to life. It's cold against her hands, unlike the warmth it should provide. Tendons ache under skin, the purr of magic icing over in her veins. Even here in solitary confinement, everything still finds a way to haunter her. The fire sizzles pops, then disappears. 

Her control of other elements is terrible, with not enough practice to conjure them and the fact that she is the only one here able to use magic made her feel even more lonely. Pandora sits down on the dirty ground, the blood sticky and thick on her skin. Ice freezes over the drops and they chip off without a problem. A sigh escapes her lips as she looks up at the dark ceiling, wondering where she went wrong in her life for this to happen.

_"Let me go!" Pandora shrieks, biting the hands that tried to grab her face. Yelps of pain and a rope hooking around her throat had her struggling even more violently than before as she was unceremoniously dragged off the ship. Why did this happen?! Pandora tried to burn the rope, the fire she tried to use just sputtered into sparks. A frustrated cry left her as the men shoved her and pushed her. Pandora fell to her knees, grunting and trying to push herself off the ground. Hands pulled her up and the men left while counting their money loudly._

Why?

_She found herself at ten years old sitting in a cage, no source of light whatsoever. Her bottom lip trembled, angry tears stinging her eyes. Pandora played with her hair, barely able to see the strands._

Why her?

_At sixteen, Pandora found herself standing in front of a mirror. Her still developing body has become sexualized, men whistling or trying to grope her on her way to each fight. She crossed her arms over her bosom, glaring at her body in the mirror. "How dare you look like this." She seethes to herself, eyes narrowed. "How dare you look this way, make me feel like this." Calloused hands run over her wide hips, nail marks scratching into the skin in red angry lines. Why did she look like this?! She didn't want to be pretty and catch the attention of every man that puts her down. Pandora took a shaky intake of breath, the water from her shower running down her long legs._

_She looked like a freak._

Why was she taken from her home that she barely remembers? 

_Pandora stands in front of the mirror once more, now nineteen. The muscles developed much better on her body, but she still hated it. Her breasts, now bigger, became harder and harder to ignore. A body like hers was prized and worshiped on her home island, a gift from the Warriors of above. But here, no one viewed it like that. She'd grown taller, hair longer. Pandora hated how her skin was flawless and muscled to perfection. She hated how only two parts of her magic listen to her, body still uncooperative years after she began honing its unbridled strength. Pandora bites her lips, running a hand over her tattoos._

_Where else can she go now? Are they looking for her? Wondering? Pandora looks down at the ground, unable to keep looking at herself._

When will this hell end? Pandora opens her eyes and watched as a tiny flame dance on the palm of her hand. The fire pops like it has a mind of its own. Pandora closed her hand, the flame disappearing under her fingers. The light extinguishes and the room plunges into the dark. Pandora pulls the hair tie that holds her hair off and plays with it in her hands, eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears. A gift from her mother, the woman who gave her life. What does her face look like? Is she still looking for her missing daughter? How can Pandora face her parents after this? Can she even see them ever again?

Her breath stutters, anxiety clawing at her chest. Pandora... why was she given this name?

_Pandora smoothed her hands over her stomach, muscles taught and tense. She takes the pair of scissors she had sharpened and cleaned, cutting and trimming her long hair. The white outfit she wore made her frown. The folded and thick neck, the halter-top straps connected to a piece of white that covered her torso like a tight leotard. Leather straps on her hips with pieces of leather like an ugly skirt. She purses her lips and ripped off all of them until two were left, one on each hip. The waist guard and shoulder guards make her roll her eyes. Pandora wondered why it was just her, the only woman, who fought._

_Why was she the only one? A harsh hit of reality slammed into her like a freight train. To attract more people. She makes a face of disgust, leather gloves creaking as she balls up her fists. Pandora stepped away from the mirror, the chains of other prisoners chiming. She was pushed into a room with a lone cell, a tv on one wall, and a window with thick bars in the other. Pandora was pushed into the cell, angry eyes shooting a glare at who shoved her. The lights turned off and she couldn't see for a moment. When her eyes adjusted, she was alone. Not even a bed to sleep on. Nothing._

_Pandora sat down on the ground and leaned against the bars, pulling her knees to her chest. Her eyes closed but she can't remember what her family looks like. Not her mom, not her dad, not even her own grandfather. Tears ran down her cheeks, silent sobs leaving her as she cries. Pandora shakes, shaking her head and muttering apologies in her native tongue. Why her out of everyone in the entire world? WHY?!_

Pandora coughs at the sharp, sudden intake of breath. She runs her hands over her face a few times, hands covered with ice to cool her fevered skin. A few more deep breaths and she calmed her anxiety, head tilted up to look at the dark ceiling. Gathering her hair back into a low ponytail, she lays down on her back to get some rest. Cold stone dug into her skin, a loud and heavy sigh leaving her. Never comfortable, never safe. This sucks.

Pandora wakes with a start, a loud jarring noise of metal hitting against metal ringing in her ears. She sits up and grabs the chains that lashed out at her. A person holding the chains pulled on them, obviously here to bother her out of boredom. "If you're so damn bored, why don't you man up and fight?" She taunts, sneering when they grunt in surprise. She throws the chains at them and stands, patting off the dirt. "Whaddya want?" Pandora scratched the back of her neck absentmindedly. "Ugh, you were permitted to wander around the Colosseum since you won the last round yesterday." The chains are loud, annoying.

"Yeah, cool. Now leave me alone." Pandora waves them out of the room. Today must be one of _those_ days. People higher up the chain in the hierarchy visit to watch battles in the Colosseum, betting money on who will win and mocking those who don't. Pandora stepped out of the cell, intent on eating more food than she managed to snag yesterday. Her round probably won't be until later in the day, maybe one of the evening fights. Evening fights are her favorite, using the dark as a cloak around her body and showing off her magic prowess that everyone else lacked. She guesses it's the only way to find comfort in the place she could be forever stuck in.

Lines of people with bandages are around the vendors, lazing about as they're treated. She buys a few things of food and eats as she walks, watching as people she's never seen walk past her. Maybe new gladiators. Pandora shrugs as she eats, feeling much better now that her stomach is full. Even if the food is shit, with not enough proteins and fibers for an even remotely good diet, it was something. Dual eyes focus on foreign weapons, Pandora eyeing shining metal and glossy wood. Why need a weapon when you can make your own? A smug feeling of pride filled her as she walks. There's not much to explore, but better to memorize the layout if the time ever comes. She's much smarter than people pass her off to be.

Worn stone, benches, crates, barrels, nothing interesting. The stands were packed to the brim with people, loud chatter, and the sun high in the sky. She leans against the stone sill of the giant windows to watch, not finding interest in anything. One day, she'll be able to use that water to her advantage. One day. A paper flutters in front of her face and she grabs it, an eyebrow raised. A list of names broken up into squadrons filled her vision, her name under the evening squadron. "Damn..." Pandora whispers, looking over the long list of names. Seems they're betting to the death. Her eyes wander from the paper to the commentator standing in the center of the ring with a mic in hand, waiting. 

A wind blows and the paper slips from her fingers, flying up into the air with no set destination. She watches it fly off. Footsteps sound beside Pandora and she finds herself turning to see who it is. A man with dual-colored hair looks at her, eyes tired and bored. "Uh, can I help you?" Pandora asks, raising an eyebrow. The guy sighs and leans against the wall, pink and purple hair flat against his head. "Got nothing to do." "Leave me alone, foreigner." Pandora hisses, narrowing her eyes. The man sighs out a laugh, the heavy coat he's wearing looking stifling. "Names Valentine, what about you?" 

Pandora wants to clock the moron, people usually knowing to leave her alone. "...Pandora." Their eyes meet in a heated gaze, a spark of a rivalry brewing between them. "Nice name." "Save pleasantries for the weak. And save the flirting for a woman who's in your league." The man rolled his eyes, a smile on his lips as he didn't look as tired. "Funny for you to call me a foreigner when you're one yourself." Valentine had a point, she surmised with a frown. "I know that, if you can't tell by my accent." Valentine snickers, crossing his arms over his chest. Pandora sighs and stands straight, a forlorn look in her eyes.

Valentine looks with mild interest, an eyebrow raised. "...nevermind. How long have you been fighting for?" Valentine pushes himself off the wall, standing beside the taller woman. "My whole life. Been living in this shithole for years." A sharp hiss left the man as he apologized. Pandora waves him off with a smirk. "Don't worry about it, didn't even know I existed until now." Valentine's eyes soften, shifting from foot to foot. "Yeah, sorry though," Pandora laughs it off. "What round?" "Evening, the final round is sometime during the night." Pandora plays with a small feather-shaped flame. 

Valentine watches the flame with renewed interest. "Magic? That's not very common." A laugh leaves her, the flame bursting into sparks before she turned to him. "I know, but in my homeland, everyone could use it..." Ice manifests in her hand in place of the flame, the air around her cool. "I can only use two out of many, but it's better than nothing." Pandora crushed the ice and scattered it, snow falling and melting immediately. "Cool, must be nice." "It is." She gloats, looking down at the man with a smug look. "Dawn's round was earlier, y'know who won?" Pandora asks as the morning round starts with loud cheers.

"I did," Valentine jerks a thumb at himself, a smirk on his lip. "Nice job, but I won't go easy on ya." Valentine leaves with her with a sharp look. "I won't go easy on you either just because you're a woman." "Good! I don't need a petty man such as yourself to look down on me." She laughs once more. Valentine lets out a huff as they turn back to the battles. The air around them is heavy with unasked questions. "..." Valentine opens his mouth only to close it. "Go ahead and ask, the chances of us meeting again after this is pretty slim." "Don't say that, life is full of surprises. Anyway, I've never seen those tattoos before." Her eyes gloss over, searching the sky for clouds. "What do they mean?" Pandora heaves a soft sigh, the strand of wavy hair swaying in the warm morning air. "It means the will of the Warrior. When born on that island, you are the embodiment of the Warrior..."

_"So you see? That's what these tattoos mean." A hand runs through her hair, flowers hanging in her visions. "Each and every one of us has the blood of the Warrior, and to prove that we get these tattoos that they had on their face. They show that we won't back down from any fight and that we won't run. Scars are hard-earned through battles, in order to gain the mark and body of the warrior, you have to train both body and mind. Open your mind to limitless thinking, then will you achieve what you have been looking for!"_

"Such deep meaning..." Valentine whispers. Pandora hums with a nod, leaning back on her heels. "It is, but it seems I haven't opened my mind enough." Her voice died out over the sound of screams, people throwing money into the air. Valentine snorts and turns away, eyes tracing the indents of the cobblestone. The gong rings and they both focus back onto the ring. A blond man with a heart on his face stands in the ring, cuts all over his shirt. Pandora's eyes light up when the man leaves and the next round moves. "Oh, there are some women I see..." Pandora pats herself on the thigh and stands straight. "I'll catch you in the final round, gets some rest, you've earned it." Pandora waved at Valentine before walking away. Valentine watches her retreat before turning back to the match.

"You're a weird one, huh?"

Pandora smiles to herself as she walks, blood pumping for her round.


	2. Chapter 2

Pandora sighs as the sun began to set. It was her round and she couldn't be any more excited. Magic thrummed in her veins as the evening grew closer. It was her time to shine, eager to fight against the winners of the last three rounds. People cheered as she stepped into the ring, people screaming her name with money in their hands. More contestants entered the ring, her eyes catching the sight of Valentine standing in one of the giant windows with a smirk on his face. " _IS EVERYONE READY FOR THE EVENING ROUND?!_ " The commentator all-but-screams into his mic. People jump from their seats, Pandora biting the inside of her cheek. Men leered at her, but it wasn't them that made her giddy. Women of all sizes stared at her, obviously sizing her up. The gong rings loudly and Pandora finds herself in the air.

Her eyes were wide when a woman flits into her view, eyes dead set on her. Pandora flips her body and slams her hand right into the woman's neck, listening to the choked noise that left her. She goes flying into the ground, a few people around the woman falling with her. Pandora lands on the ground with grace as she takes down the nearest person, launching them into the water. She lifts her hand to her mouth, palm facing upwards. She takes a deep breath and blows, snow flying. Shards of ice form in her hand and she launches them into a woman's shoulder. A pained scream leaves her, blood running down her arm. Metal against metal echoed in her ear as she moves, people falling left and right. 

Pandora's alight with fire, nerves burning with excitement as she fought against the one last standing woman. Pandora ducks down to swipe at the woman's feet, yelping when the woman tackled her. A hand grabbed at her hair to pull, the woman swearing at her. Pandora ices over her hand and plants it in her face, shoving her off and shoving her head onto the ground. She blindly swipes at Pandora and her fist crunches against her nose. Blood gushes down her face as she punches the woman. Pandora sucks up the blood and spits it at the downed woman who was incapacitated.

The gong rings and she stands up, people going crazy and jumping from their seats in the stands. " _And Pandora wins again! Listen to the crowd go wild to our female warrior!!_ " Pandora smiles proudly, jumping around the ring as people threw money into the air. The camera focused on her bloodied face, tattoos hidden under the blood. She practically skips to the hallway to get gauze for her nose, smiling the whole way there. Valentine happened to be nearby as she stuffed gauze up her nose, ice coating her hand as she held it over her face. "Damn, she hit you good." Valentine snorts, coming over to sit next to her on a bench.

"Heh, it was a hard-won battle!" Pandora chirps, pulling her hand away once the swelling went down. "Give me one sec, she broke my nose." Valentine watched with horror as she pulls out the gauze and pushes her nose back into place with a click. Fresh blood oozes from her nose as she pushes more gauze. "I'll be fine, don'tcha worry about it." Valentine swallows audibly and nods. The sound of something exploding caught everyone's attention in the hallway. People shuffle to the window, pointing to how the sky lights up. "Fireworks?" Valentine asks, looking over at Pandora. She was cleaning the blood off her face when she answered.

"This is common when they do to the death rounds. Get's everyone excited," Pandora snorts and spits blood to the floor, a proud look on her face. "Better start getting ready, the rounds going to start in a few." "But didn't your round just end?" Valentine stands up, looking bewildered. "Yup, they don't want to keep everyone waiting. If we leave now and head for the ring everything will go quicker." Pandora follows his lead, her nose no longer bleeding. The man sputters, following her as she walks back to the ring. "What the fuck? You're really going back after you just broke your nose?!" Valentine practically squeaked.

Pandora let out a hearty laugh, smacking the man on the shoulder as the announcer shouts. " _And look our two winners!! They seem to be getting a little chummy with each other!_ " Pandora makes a face before retching loudly, Valentine's face white with horror. "Gross!" Pandora laughs as he shudders. People cheered as they wait for the other two winners. 

_Open your mind to limitless thinking, then will you have achieved what you are looking for._

Pandora takes a deep breath, stilling all the rushing thoughts in her head. Valentine watched with intent as the two other winners finally arrived, bouncing from foot to foot. Pandora faintly heard the gong ring, her mind's eye focused on the black in front of her. _Open your mind..._ Pandora steps back on one foot, taking one hand forward and the other behind her. The air was silent as people watched Pandora, holding their breath. " _What could she be doing?_ " The commentator asks, looking throughout the Colosseum. Magic dances around her in blue sparks, a bright light forming into a teardrop before her mind.

It drops into the vast darkness, it rippling. Her eyes fly open and she moves her arms up and above her head, water trailing after her. Valentine yelps when shards of water shoot at him like bullets, Pandora stepping forward. Water pooled at her feet, the other two opponents bewildered. " _Am I seeing things?! Is she really using WATER?!_ " People burst into screams, Pandora ignoring them as she takes her stance. This was what she has been waiting for! Years of practice finally perfected! "What the hell?! I thought you could only use two?!" Valentine shouts, pulling dual blades from under his shirt.

The other two opponents fight against each other, watching like hawks for the other two. Pandora laughs, jumping into the air. A smile is on her face as she fights, Valentine struggling against her onslaught. Water poured over him in buckets, gasping for air with each attack when he was swept into the air. Pandora shoots up after him, snow shining blue following her. The water drenching his skin freezing over in a thin layer of ice. His eyes went wide as she kicked into his stomach. Shards rain down as he slams into the opponent with blond hair, both scrambling to get to their feet. The thrill was amazing!

Valentine coughs, rubbing his face. "Shit..." He curses, hopping to his feet. It didn't last long went he went flying into one of the stands, his back snapping ominously in his ears. Pandora laughs again, flexing her fingers as newfound power surged in her body. Would her family be proud of her? The two opponents share a look, the blond nodding at the woman. Her hair was a deep blue, eyes sharp. "Ganging up on me now? Oh! I'm so scared!" Pandora taunts, laughing when the blond grunts. The woman surges forward, a lance in hand. Pandora kicked the weapon out of her hand, jumping into the air and grabbing it.

" _How the tables have turned! How will Pandora manage to outsmart Lady Viviana?!_ " Pandora snorts. Viviana? A hand hooks onto her ankle, swinging her around. Pandora crosses her arms over her face as she goes flying into the stands, people shouting in alarm. She gets to her feet with a grunt, her eyes meeting someones. Times slowed around them as she jumps forward, peach hair glowing. Pink eyes wide with surprise stare into her own dual-colored, a question in them.

_How did you get here?_

They ask. Pandora smiles, jumping back into the ring. The woman watches with awe, smiling. Pandora slides across the film of the water, shooting ice at Viviana. She bats away each icicle, growing more frustrated when a burst of white-hot flames licked at her legs. She screams, skin burning as she skids across the ring. The blonde takes the chance to try and out the down woman when Pandora beats him to the punch. "Be glad I do mercy," Pandora whispers, taking Viviana's lance and stabbing it through her arm. People gasp as Viviana cries out, writhing as blood pools under her. 

Her muscles clench around the weapon, a sick squelch leaving it. Pandora kicks off the ground, a trail of dust settled over the downed woman. Pandora's foot clashes against dual rapiers, the blonde glaring at her. "That was dirty!" He snaps, amber eyes sharp with the intent to kill. "Heh," Pandora snorts, rolling her eyes as she jumps back. "There is no rule saying I can't do what I did!" Pandora jumps, dodging the slice at her legs. She drops down and spins onto her hands, lifting herself to kick at the man's face. He stumbles back before regaining his footing, eyes nearly on fire with rage.

She barely manages to get to her feet before the tip of one of the rapiers is slicing open her face. Screams ring out across the Colosseum, people shouting. It's all white noise in her ears as she jumps back to put distance between them. Blood poured from the wound like a waterfall, the bone of her nose exposed to the night. Her muscles screamed in pain, eyes watering and burning as blood flew up into them. Pandora sends a torrent of water at the man, slamming him into the walls above the stand. She drops to her knees, head dizzy from so much blood flowing from her face. Her vision spots, gasping loudly.

She takes a flame to her face, cauterizing the skin shut to the best of her ability. The bell rings and Pandora stumbles off, paramedics coming into the ring to grab the other three. She nearly collapses in the hallway when one of the medics takes a look at her wound. After what seemed like forever, the wound was sealed shut with a litany of stitches and cleaned. "You'll have a scar after this wound heals." The medic says as they put away the things they used. Pandora groans, her head pounding as she was handed something to eat. The medic dusts themselves off and leaves without a word.

Pandora finds herself escorted back to herself, the cell door slamming closed with a loud clang. She grabs her head and slides down the bars, resting on the floor. Fuck, her head felt like it was going to explode as she iced her face and head. The sound of footsteps made her look over her shoulder. The woman she saw in the stands was standing there, her cheeks pink and eyes full of worry. "They let you in here?" Pandora hisses, gritting her teeth. "Uh, yeah..." She speaks softly, playing with her fingers. The white dress she wore spoke of how rich she is, which disgusted Pandora.

"I wanted to check on you. You, uh, you did get hurt pretty badly..." The nervousness was cute on the woman, her peach-colored hair styled in thick beach-waves. A red bowtie held some hair, Pandora trying not to show how interested she was. "It doesn't matter, I got treated." Pandora waves at her, water flying in the air. The woman steps closer to the cell, reaching through to grab the taller woman's hand that was dripping with water. "What you did during that battle was amazing! My name is Venus." The woman smiles at Pandora, watching how the other pulled her hand away.

"Whatever. What's the real reason you came here?" Pandora narrowed her eyes at Venus, cold and calculating. Venus blinked, her already pink face turning red as she turns away. "I thought you looked interesting, I've never seen anyone like you." Venus lifts her dress as she sits down on the ground in front of the cell. Pandora winced when a hand ran over her bandaged face. She slapped the woman's hand away. "Don't touch me, foreigner." Pandora hisses, her eyes narrowed. Venus frowns softly, playing with her fingers. "OI! Your time is up lady!"

Venus whips her head around as she was pulled up by the arm. "Unhand me!" Venus snapped, smacking the hand that grabbed her. She pats herself down and leaves with a wave to Pandora, a smile on her lips once more. Pandora just sighed. 

Venus rubbed her forehead as she walks through the Colosseum, looking for her lover. "Logan! Are you ready to go home?" She jogs over to a man with auburn hair, clinging to his arm. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm ready to go." The man nods with a smile. Venus leans forward to kiss his cheek as they walk, heading home. The night sky was light up with fireworks, people laughing and drinking all the way down the street. "Did you enjoy the battle, dear?" Venus asks, lacing her fingers together with her boyfriends. Logan hums, nodding. "It was an amazing battle." Venus smiles. Her plan to get him to go out with her worked! "I'm glad you liked it," She chirps, walking along to her home. They step into the house, flicking on the lights. The warm smell of cinnamon fills their noses as they pull off their shoes.

"I'll be heading to bed soon, make sure to wrap up whatever you will be doing tonight!" Venus calls as she walks up the stairs to her and her lover's room. Logan said nothing as she watched her walk up the steps. Venus narrowed her eyes once she stepped into her room, shedding the dress and pulling on a satin sleeping robe. She unclips the bowtie in her hair, setting it down on the white vanity beside the bedroom door. Her hair falls against her back, her taking the brush and running it through her hair. The mirror reflects the shining lights outside, the faint echo of laughter coming from the streets. Once Venus finished brushing her hair and taking off what little makeup she had on, she reaches over to the oil-lamp that lit up the room and snuffed out the flame with her fingers. 

She settles on the edge of her shared bed, waiting a few moments in a terse silence when the door to the front of the house closes audibly. Her eyes dart to the window and she sees Logan, hair mused and a smile on his lips as a woman she's never seen runs up to him. Venus claps a hand over her mouth, rushing over to the window to get a better look and make sure she wasn't seeing things. Her lover had a bright smile on his lips, a hand draped over the nameless woman's face. Tears stung her eyes as she clapped a hand over her mouth, stepping away from the window. Venus steels herself, hands balling up into fists as she rushes into the bathroom.

Venus splashes water over her face, glaring at herself in the mirror above the sink. When did this start? How long have they been seeing each other? Did he do this every night? Venus bites the inside of her cheek as she leaves the bathroom. She begins going through her lover's things, flitting through letters among letters. Her head was spinning, unable to even understand what was going on. Letters addressed to that woman, both slandering her name. Venus threw the letters on the floor, all of them scattering on the floor. She finds herself sobbing, her bottom lip trembling as she covers her face.

Why? What does that woman have that she doesn't? Venus thinks back to _her._ Pandora. She was a stunning definition of beauty and strength. Something that Venus wasn't. Even if she was caked in blood or her face was sliced open, Pandora was still beautiful in her eyes. "Damn it!" Venus hisses, wiping away the tears. 

Tomorrow, she would see Pandora again.


End file.
